718
by haehyuk.haeeun.3
Summary: Aku tak memintamu memberikan hadiah yang mahal, aku tak memintamu mengucapkan kata-kata romantis yang memabukan, aku juga tak memintamu untuk mengajakku pergi kesuatu tempat yang indah, aku… aku hanya memintamu untuk ada disampingku, walaupun kau tak mengingatnya, tapi setidaknya kau bisa berada disampingku, disaat hari itu tiba.


718

Cast:

- Lee Donghae

- Lee Hyuk Jae

Genre: Romantis

Rated: T

_~Aku tak memintamu memberikan hadiah yang mahal, aku tak memintamu mengucapkan kata-kata romantis yang memabukan, aku juga tak memintamu untuk mengajakku pergi kesuatu tempat yang indah, aku… aku hanya memintamu untuk ada disampingku, walaupun kau tak mengingatnya, tapi setidaknya kau bisa berada disampingku, disaat hari itu tiba. Tapi, kau hanyalah kau, sosok egois yang terkadang sangat aku benci.~_

"Besok aku akan pergi ke Paris. " ucapan singkat yang diucapkan oleh bibir tipis itu terdengar begitu menohok bagi sosok manis yang tengah duduk dipinggiran ranjang.

Matanya yang sipit menatap sosok tampan yang sibuk berkemas dengan tatapan pilu, dalam tatapan menenangkan itu terlihat sebuah gurat sedih dan kecewa.

"Haruskah kau pergi?" tanyanya dengan suara yang terdengar lirih.

Sosok tampan itu berbalik dan meninggalkan sebentar kegiataan berkemasnya lalu menatap sosok manis yang tengah terduduk dengan pandangan tak mengerti.

"Ada apa? Kau tak ingin aku pergi?" sosok tampan yang bernama Lee Donghae itu bergerak pelan dan melangkahkan kakinya mendekati sosok manis yang diketahui bernama Lee Hyuk Jae.

"Ani, aku… hanya saja." Hyuk Jae menjawab pertanyaan sang suami dengan jawaban yang sedikit ambigu, membuat sosok tampan itu tampak mengernyit tak mengerti dengan tingkah istrinya yang terlihat sangat aneh.

Donghae menghembuskan nafasnya pelan mendapati tingkah sang istri yang terlihat tak biasa, dengan gerakan perlahan ia mendudukan tubuhnya disamping Hyuk Jae, menatap wajah Hyuk Jae dengan tatapan dalam. Mencari sebuah jawaban akan tingkahnya yang terlihat aneh dan tak biasa, didalam wajah manis itu terlihat rasa kecewa, terluka dan sedih. Terlihat mengkhawatirkan sekaligus membuat dirinya merasa bersalah.

"Wae? Apa ada masalah?" Donghae masih berusaha membujuk sang istri untuk mengutarakan masalahnya. Ia merasa tak tenang melihat raut wajah istrinya yang terlihat sangat buruk karena ekspresi sedih yang jelas sangat terlihat.

"Ani, aku mengantuk. Kau juga harus bangun pagi untuk pergi ke Paris. Ayo, kita tidur." Hyuk Jae bangkit dari duduknya, dan merangkak pelan menaiki tempat tidurnya bersama sang suami. Perlahan ia mulai membaringkan tubuhnya yang kurus dan menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang hanya terbalut oleh pajama couple yang sama dengan yang Donghae kenakan.

Donghae manatap sang istri dengan tatapan khawatir, sebenarnya ada apa? Mengapa istrinya bertingkah aneh seperti itu. Seperti ada masalah besar yang tengah membebani _namja _manisnya itu, Hyuk Jae terlalu menutupi apa yang ada didalam hatinya. Selama mereka menikah, Hyuk Jae memang terkesan tertutup, ia tak pernah membicarakan apa yang menjadi masalahnya. Bahkan Hyuk Jae cenderung memendam masalah itu seorang diri, walaupun pada kenyataannya ada Donghae yang selalu bersedia untuk mendengarkan keluh kesah sang istri.

Donghae menatap punggung yang terlihat kurus itu dengan tatapan sedih. Tak biasanya Hyuk Jae bersikap seperti itu saat ia akan pergi. Apakah mungkin Hyuk Jae tak menginginkan ia pergi. Tapi, kenapa? Bukankah selama ini ia selalu meninggalkan Hyuk Jae seorang diri, dan selama ini Hyuk Jae tak pernah berkomentar soal itu. Tapi, sekarang?

_~Aku hanya ingin kau mengerti, tanpa aku berkata, tanpa aku berucap. Aku hanya ingin, kau berinisiatif untuk mengingat hari penting tentang kita, tanpa aku yang mengingatkan, tanpa aku yang memberitahumu secara langsung, aku hanya ingin kau sadar, tanpa aku yang menyadarkan. Tapi, kau hanyalah kau. Apakah mungkin, sosok sibuk sepertimu mengingat hari itu? Hari dimana kita bersatu.~_

Donghae menyerah dengan tingkah Hyuk Jae yang terlihat aneh. Ia mulai beranjak dari duduknya dan mengikuti Hyuk Jae merangkak keatas tempat tidur, menempatkan tubuhnya disamping Hyuk Jae yang berbaring membelakanginya. Ditatapnya punggung kecil itu dengan tatapan sayang. Ingin sekali ia membalikan tubuh Hyuk Jae, dan memandang wajah manis Hyuk Jae, memandangnya dengan sebuah hasrat berbaur cinta.

"Apakah kau sudah tidur?" tanya Donghae pelan, tak ingin mengganggu kenikmatan sang istri dalam tidurnya.

"..." Tak ada respon. Yang ada hanyalah detak jam dinding yang meramaikan suasana ruang yang terasa sepi itu.

Lagi dan lagi Donghae menghela nafasnya pelan. Ia mencoba mengalah, mungkin malam ini Hyuk Jae sedang dalam kondisi tidak baik, jadi ia harus bersabar dan menunggu mood Hyuk Jae kembali membaik.

Malam sudah terlalu larut, Donghae menguap lebar merasakan kantuk yang mulai menghinggapi kedua matanya. Perlahan tangannya mulai bertengger diatas pinggang Hyuk Jae, memeluk istri manisnya dengan pelukan erat, dibenamkannya wajahnya yang tampan didalam punggung sang istri, menghirup aroma menenangkan yang menyeruak dari punggung istri tercintanya. Dan tak lama kemudian matanya mulai tertutup, helaan napasnya mulai teratur dan ia mulai memasuki alam mimpi yang indah.

_~ Kau tak tahu betapa aku membencimu, membenci otak lambanmu, membenci semua ketidakpekaanmu, dan membencimu yang selalu membuatku jatuh dan jatuh kedalam pesona cintamu. Aku membencimu, sangat membencimu, karena aku baru mengetahui fakta bahwa aku tak akan bisa hidup tanpamu. Tanpa cintamu, ~_

"Aku pergi. Hati-hati dirumah selama aku pergi."

CUP

Bibir tipisnya mengecup puncak kepala Hyuk Jae dengan kecupan dalam yang teramat tulus. Setelah beberapa menit bibir tipis itu bertengger dikening Hyuk Jae, tak lama kemudian bibir itu segera lepas lalu tersenyum lembut kepada sosok manis yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan dalam. Tatapan sedih, dan memohon.

"Hem." Gumam Hyuk Jae menjawab segala wejangan yang baru saja diucapkan oleh sang suami. Matanya mulai berkabut menandakan bahwa cairan bening itu akan segera melesak membuat aliran sungai kecil dikedua belah pipinya yang putih.

"Aku hanya pergi untuk dua hari, kenapa kau seperti akan ditinggalkan aku untuk waktu yang lama?" tanya Donghae dengan tatapan tak suka. Ia merasa sangat aneh dengan tingkah istrinya, merasa ada yang ganjil dengan tatapan sang istri, tatapan yang tak biasa ia temukan dari mata onix itu.

"Hae .."

"Ne?"

"Kau ingat hari ini hari apa?" tanya Hyuk Jae mencoba menahan tangisnya.

"Hari Jum'at, _wae?" _jawab Donghae dengan kening berkerut.

"Ne, hari jum'at. Hah, sudahlah nanti kau terlambat. Hati-hati dijalan." Ucap Hyuk Jae dengan nada yang terdengar pasrah. Sudah tak ada harapan, yah, setidaknya itulah isi hati Hyuk Jae saat ini. Donghae benar-benar tak mengingatnya.

"Ada apa? Apa kau memiliki masalah? Sedari malam kau terlihat aneh." Donghae memandang sang istri dengan pandangan menuntut. Ia tak akan bisa pergi dengan tenang kalau istrinya terus bersikap seperti ini.

"Tidak, tidak ada. Aku… aku hanya tidak ingin jauh-jauh darimu. Cepat pulang _ne_." ucap Hyuk Jae dengan diiringi senyum khasnya. Senyum kulum yang sangat Donghae sukai.

Donghae Menyipitkan matanya, mencari kebohongan dari ucapan Hyuk Jae barusan.

"Kau berbohong?" tanya Donghae menyelidik.

"_Aniyo_. Aku tak berbohong. Sudah sana pergi, kau bisa tertinggal pesawat." Ucap Hyuk Jae lalu mendorong bahu Donghae, menandakan bahwa ia sedang mengusir Donghae dengan cara yang lebih halus.

"Hah, aku tak mengerti dengan tingkahmu, aku juga tak tahu apa yang kau pikirkan, mungkin aku suami yang buruk karena tak mengetahui apa yang tengah istriku rasakan. Maafkan aku jika aku membuatmu merasa terluka atau kecewa, tapi aku mohon jangan memendam lagi semua masalahmu seorang diri. Disampingmu ada aku, aku yang siap mendengar semua keluh kesahmu, aku yang siap memberikan bahuku untuk sandaranmu. Jika kau bersedih karena kebodohanku, aku minta maaf. Tapi, tolong jangan membuat aku merasa bersalah dengan segala ketidaktahuan ini, aku bukan Tuhan yang bisa mengetahui apa yang kau pikirkan. Setidaknya kau memberitahu tentang apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, agar aku bisa memperbaiki kesalahanku jika memang itu salah. Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu. Jadi jangan kecewakan aku dengan segala sikap tertutupmu padaku, sekarang kita adalah satu, susah senang mari kita lalui bersama. Jangan hanya memandang kesusahan seorang diri, berbagilah, jika kau mengingkan sesuatu dariku, katakanlah. Selama aku bisa, aku akan mengabulkan apapun yang kau inginkan. Saranghae." Ucap Donghae panjang lebar, mata sayunya menatap mata Hyuk Jae dengan tatapan penuh cinta dan ketulusan.

Hyuk Jae yang mendengar penuturan Donghae hanya terdiam, sedikit rasa bersalah mulai menggerayami relung hatinya. Mungkin Donghae memang tak mengingatnya karena suatu alasan tertentu, jadi tidak masalahkan kalau ia yang mengingatkan, toh, manusia tak ada yang sempurna, begitupun Donghae. Hyuk Jae menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan. Ditatapanya mata sayu itu dengan tatapan tak kalah dalam.

"Happy Anniversary Hae ah." Ucapnya pelan dan terdengar parau. Dengan segala keegoisan dan keteguhan hatinya, akhirnya Hyuk Jae mengucapkan kata-kata yang sedari malam ingin ia ucapkan. Ia hanya tak ingin mengatakannya lebih dulu, tapi setelah mencoba berpikir lebih dalam lagi tak ada salahnya bukan kalau ia yang mengucapkannya lebih dulu. Setidaknya, sekarang ia merasa lega.

"Inikah yang mengganggu pikiranmu semalam?" tanya Donghae dengan senyumnya yang menawan.

Hyuk Jae menundukan kepalanya dan mengangguk pelan. Terlihat semburat merah yang kini tengah menghiasi wajah manisnya. Membuat Donghae yang melihatnya sedikit terkekeh geli melihat kelakuan sang istri yang terlihat begitu menggemaskan. Ingin rasanya ia mencubit pipi yang tengah memerah itu.

"Happy Anniversary too, Hyukkie ah." Ucap Donghae berbisik tepat disamping telinga Hyuk Jae.

"Hae ... apakah kau?" Hyuk Jae mendongakan kepalanya dan menatap wajah yang tengah tersenyum itu dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"_Ne, _aku mengingatnya, hanya saja aku ingin kau yang mengucapkannya lebih dulu." Ucap Donghae masih dengan senyumnya yang menawan.

Hyuk Jae yang mendengar penuturan Donghae mengerucutkan bibirnya imut, jadi, semalaman ia membatin itu sama sekali tak ada gunanya? Hyuk Jae bahkan sudah menangis ditoilet karena kejadiaan ini, ia pikir Donghae sama sekali tak mengingat Anniversary mereka, tapi ternyata. Huft, Hyuk Jae benar-benar tak percaya Donghae tega melakukan hal ini kepada dirinya.

"Kenapa kau jahat, kau bahkan membuatku membatin semalaman." Ucap Hyuk Jae kesal. Dihentakannya kakinya yang putih, menandakan bahwa ia benar-benar kesal dengan apa yang Donghae lakukan.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu, seberapa besar kau ingin mendengar ucapan 'Happy Anniversary' dari bibirku. Dan aku juga ingin tahu apa yang akan kau minta dariku, tapi nyatanya kau malah membatin seorang diri dan hanya membuatku merasa bersalah." Ucap Donghae tak kalah kesalnya.

"Aku hanya tak ingin membebankanmu dengan itu semua, jadi aku hanya menunggu kesadaranmu mengucapkan hal itu." Ujar Hyuk Jae jujur.

"Jadi apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Donghae sembari menangkup wajah Hyuk Jae dengan kedua tangannya.

"Apapun asal kau ada disampingku." Jawab Hyuk Jae pelan. Ia tahu keinginannya tak mungkin terkabul, karena sekarang Donghae harus pergi ke Paris untuk mengerjakan pekerjaannya.

"Apapun untukmu. Kajja." Donghae menarik tangan putih itu dan menutup pintu rumahnya dengan kasar, membuat Hyuk Jae terkejut bukan main, matanya menatap pintu dan Donghae secara bergantian. Hey, apa maksudnya ini semua? Bukankah Donghae harus pergi ke Paris, lalu untuk apa namja tampan itu membawa tangannya seperti ini.

"Hae, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Hyuk Jae tak mengerti.

"Masuklah." Donghae mendorong Hyuk Jae memasuki mobil hitam mewahnya. Setelah memasukan Hyuk Jae kedalam mobil mewah itu, ia segera menutup pintu mobil dan berjalan ke kursi pengemudi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Bukankah kau harus pergi ke Paris? Kenapa Kau—

"Kita yang akan pergi ke Paris." Ucap Donghae memotong ucapan Hyuk Jae.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Hyuk Jae tak mengerti. Mataya tak lepas dari wajah Donghae yang tengah tersenyum.

"Ini hadiah untuk Anniversary kita kali ini." jawab Donghae singkat dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya meninggalkan pekarangan rumah mewah itu.

"Aku tak mengerti." ucap Hyuk Jae pelan. Wajahnya tampak bodoh sekaligus polos, membuat Donghae bernafsu untuk mencicipi bibir merah nan ranum itu.

Chup

Dikecupnya bibir merah itu singkat membuat siempunya bibir kembali sadar dengan keadaannya saat ini.

"Bagaimana bisa kau… bajuku, semua barang-barangku." Hyuk Jae tampak bingung memikirkan baju-bajunya yang sama sekali belum dikemasi, dan ia sama sekali tak membawa apapun sekarang bahkan dompet dan handphone.

"Semua sudah aku siapkan. Dompet, tas dan handphonemu ada dibelakang." Ucap Donghae yang mengerti dengan apa yang tengah istrinya pikirkan.

"Kau membuatku tampak seperti orang bodoh." Gumam Hyuk Jae kesal. Ditatapnya jok belakang yang kini sudah berisi barang-barangnya.

"Ini kejutan. Aku sedang memberimu kejutan baby," ucap Donghae gemas.

"Kejutan yang membuat orang lain frustasi." Kesal Hyuk Jae tangannya terlipat dengan bibir yang mengerucut imut.

"Kau Marah?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya kesal. Bagaimana bisa kau memberi kejutan seperti ini. Bahkan kau membuatku tampak seperti gembel dengan hanya mengenakan sandal jepit, celana pendek dan kaus kebesaran seperti ini." ucapnya kesal, dilihatnya kakinya yang sekarang hanya menggunakan sandal jepit.

"Kau tetap manis memakai apapun bahkan tak memakai bajupun kau tampak sangat manis, lebih manis malah." Ucap Donghae frontal, membuat Hyuk Jae semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Menyebalkan." Ucap Hyuk Jae kesal, semburat merah terlihat menodai pipinya yang putih, menahan malu akibat ucapan Donghae yang baru saja ia dengar.

"Tak apa yang penting kau tetap mencintaiku." Ucap Donghae santai, pandangannya mengarah lurus melihat jalan raya yang kini mulai terlihat ramai.

"Cih, narsis." Dengus Hyuk Jae pelan.

"Bukan narsis tapi itu fakta sayang."

"Aku membencimu."

"Benci dan cinta adalah saudara."

"Yak." Hyuk Jae berteriak keras menemukan tingkah suaminya yang sangat menyebalkan.

"Hhahahah. " Donghae tertawa terbahak-bahak merasa menang menjahili istrinya yang manis.

"Menyebalkan." Hyuk Jae kembali mendengus dan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain, memandang kendaraan yang berlalulalang disamping kaca jendelanya.

"Oh ya, Hyukkie, aku lupa." Ucap Donghae memecah keheningan yang ada didalam mobil mewah itu.

"Lupa? Lupa apa?" tanya Hyuk Jae tak mengerti.

"Aku lupa mengemasi underwaremu -_-." Ucap Donghae santai tanpa beban, sedangkan Hyuk Jae tampak shock dengan apa yang Donghae ucapkan. Matanya membelalak tak percaya mendengar ucapan Donghae.

"_MWO?_ Kau gila?" teriak Hyuk Jae lantang. Matanya menatap tajam Donghae yang kini tengah nyengir menunjukkan deretan giginya yang putih.

"Aku lupa, sudah kubilang aku lupa."

"Lupa? Cih, alasan. Lalu aku harus bagaimana?" tanya Hyuk Jae risau, gundah, gulana/?.

"Kita berbagi saja."

"Bagi? Yak, kau gila , kau manik, kau sialan Lee Donghae." Kata Hyuk Jae marah.

"Berbagi atau tidak sama sekali." Ucap Donghae dengan lirikan mata mesum.

"Gila, gila, gila. Aku benci, benci, sangat benci padamu Lee Donghae." Teriak Hyuk Jae kesal.

"Benci dan cinta bersaudara Hyukkie." Ucap Donghae mengingatkan.

"Terserah. Aku tak ingin berbicara denganmu."

"Itu Kau Bicara, modus."

"Diam kau ikan cucut sialan." Ucap Hyuk Jae masih terdengar kesal.

"Emm ... sebenarnya aku sengaja." Ungkap Donghae jujur.

"Aku tahu." Jawab Hyuk Jae ketus.

"Kau tahu? Woahhh Hyukkieku memang yang paling pintar."

"Tentu saja aku tahu apa yang dipikirkan otak mesummu itu." Dengus Hyuk Jae kesal.

"Anggap saja hadiah Anniversary kita."

"Seharusnya aku tahu resiko yang harus kutanggung ketika kita pergi berdua, huaaaa Lee Donghae underware ku." Rengek Hyuk Jae tak terima.

"Tenang Hyukkie, aku akan meminjamkan punyaku."

"Tidak. Terima kasih." Jawab Hyuk ketus.

"Woahhh itu bagus, jadi aku semakin mudah untuk—

"Stop, hentikan ucapan kotormu itu. Aish, seharusnya aku tidak mengucapkan Happy Anniversary, kalau seperti ini lebih baik aku membatin seharian. Huaaa _Eomma_, aku ingin pulang." Rengek Hyuk Jae seperti anak kecil. Ia benar-benar tak ingin Donghae mesum itu berbuat yang tidak-tidak walaupun mereka sering melakukannya tapi -_- tetap saja Hyuk Jae agak takut.

"Sudah, nikmati saja hadiah Anniversary kita baby. Happy Anniversary Hyukkie ah. Saranghae." Ucap Donghae dengan senangnya. Sedangkan Hyuk Jae hanya terdiam dengan bibir yang mengerucut kesal. Tak menggubris sama sekali apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh sang suami, tapi jauh didalam lubuk hatinya ia tersenyum. Merasa senang memiliki sosok suami seperti Donghae, walaupun menyebalkan dan sangat mesum tapi Donghae tahu bagaimana caranya menyenangkan hatinya.

_~Happy Anniversary Hae ah, aku senang memilikimu, aku senang sudah terjebak dalam cintamu. Saranghae, nado saranghae Lee Donghae, ikanku yang mesum, ikanku yang menyebalkan. Aku mencintaimu.~_

**FIN**


End file.
